Vehicles include various openings that are accessible from outside the vehicle such as door openings, lift-gate openings, and hatchback openings, for example. Vehicles also include various compartments that are accessible from outside the vehicle such as an engine compartment or trunk, for example. Under low light conditions such as early in the morning or at night, it is more difficult to see clearly into such compartments and/or openings.